


For the One with Everything

by Polythropos



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of pining on both ends, Can she eat it?, Extra Luz, F/F, Fluff, I challenge you to an Agni Kai if you have a problem with it, Luz does not know what normal is, No beta I die like side characters, Really long oneshot, Small Panic Amity, Surprise! - Freeform, oblivious luz, the owl house is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polythropos/pseuds/Polythropos
Summary: The world is riddled with a notion of worth.This worth is determined by how much people want you.So what do you give someone who has everything they ever need?Luz really doesn't know what to give Amity for her birthday, but she won't be Luz Noceda if she didn't try her best to give Amity the present she deserves.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 22
Kudos: 370





	For the One with Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy oneshot I wanted, long fluffy oneshot you get.

The world is riddled with a notion of worth.

This worth is determined by how much people want you. 

Somewhere on the road of their rough friendship, Amity started giving gifts to Luz. At first, it was things like her old notes that symbolized their friendship. Then it turned out to be stuff Luz didn’t even know she needed! Like a new sketchpad, invisible ink, and an old Azura limited edition CD Luz thought had sold out years ago.

“Amity, you didn’t have to,” Luz said as the witch passed her a few fancy-looking pens during lunch. Luz held them like they were gold, letting the ink flow on her sketchpad as she drew a plant glyph unconsciously.

Amity just gave Luz a small smile, “Of course I didn’t, they were just extra pens anyway.” The witch sat down on the bench next to Luz and pulled out her lunch. It was a well-prepared meal made at dawn by the Blight’s incredible butler.

Luz stuffed the pens in her pocket before sipping on the cartons of apple blood they offered in the school cafeteria. She found comfort in the way cafeteria food tasted as fake and bland as the cafeteria food back in the human realm. When she told Gus about her observation, the young illusionist only offered a simple shrug.

“Capitalism,” Gus explained like that answered all the questions while his illusion nodded solemnly beside him.

Luz didn’t know why uppercase letters had anything to do with the quality of lunch food but when she asked Amity about it in the hallway, Amity only chuckled and walked away. Later, underneath the covers of her ragged blanket she had painstakingly sewn together from cool t-shirts found in Eda’s trash pile, she searched the word up in the dictionary and suffered from embarrassment.

She was supposed to have learned about it in school. It was probably during the days when she accidentally set the school fountain on fire, or the time she brought an otter to school, maybe even the day she tried to summon a demon in the school courtyard just like in the anime of... 

Now that she thought about it, it was a wonder she even learned anything.

“Luz?” A voice brought her out of her reminiscing.

“Huh?” Luz quickly snapped her head around, surveying the area. Usually, when people called her name it was because there was a crazy scary monster on the loose near the school and she had to deal with it. Well, not usually. It only happened two or three times. “Wha-”

She turned around to find herself eye to eye with a concerned-looking Amity, who then blushed at the close contact and pulled away with a jerk. Luz backed away slowly with an apologizing grin, Amity needed lots of personal space as she had learned after seeing Amity’s face get all angry-like when overwhelmed.

“I asked if you noticed that your vegetables are trying to eat you,” Amity said, nodding towards a cool looking green monster that was biting at her hand. “I’m taking that as a no.”

Luz looked down and nearly choked on her apple juice-blood. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Luz quickly smashed the creature with her fist before leaning on it suavely and offering Amity what she hoped was a calm and collected smile. “Heh, what vegetables?”

The casual manslaughter (or was it veggie-slaughter?) seemed to have made Amity mad. “Uh yes, v-vegetables,” Amity said, probably grossed out because maybe she didn’t like brutal violence?

Luz thought back to their duel and quickly discarded the thought. Amity may be really kind and nice and awesome and kind, but she had a crazy competitive attitude that made her something to be feared. 

“So what class do you have next?” Amity asked before taking a really big bite out of her food Luz could not pronounce the name of without getting tongue-tied. _Wow, she must be really hungry!_

“I have Illusions for Idiots next!” Luz chirped happily, taking a tentative nibble at some other green goop thing they school sold as food, “It was a remedial class for people who flunked Intro to Illusions but since there aren’t any Intro to Illusions classes this semester they put me in the remedial class!”

Luz beamed wildly, she was also really excited for her next class! Not the usual amount of excitement she got from just the thought of attending magic school, but even more excited because some older kids were going to be giving them some demonstrations. While Intro to Illusions taught all about casting magic and the workings of it, Luz wanted to get to know the vibe of the spells from the students themselves. After all, she didn’t cast magic like the rest of them.

A small muffle of what sounded like a “cute smile” snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to Amity. “Have you ever been in this class?” Luz asked before noticing that Amity’s face was really red. 

_Oh crap! What did I do to make her angry? Let’s see, I only asked if she was in my class, Illusions for Idiots. Oh! She thought I was calling her an idiot!_

“I mean-” Luz glanced nervously to her empty carton of apple blood, “You’re not an idiot! You’re one of the smartest kids in the entire school! Of course, you wouldn’t be in the flunked class, that’s just one of my classes. Because I’m an idiot-wait no- because I’m new here.”

Amity only turned away so only the back of her head could be seen, “Oh, smart huh? I’m also only in the Abominations Track.”

Luz released the breath she didn’t even know she was holding, “Right! I’m sure you’d be amazing at illusions too! Heck, you could ace all of the tracks I’m taking!”

The green-haired witch seemed to struggle with something before shoveling all her food into her mouth. Luz stared at the food in wonder, was it really so good to have Amity Blight’s enthusiastic approval? Maybe Amity was just very hungry!

Luz looked at her food and picked up what looked and tasted like beef jerky. “Do you want some of my food?” Luz asked, concerned.

Amity quickly gulped down the entire mouthful of her lunch, now nearly all eaten. “Sharing? Your food?” Amity asked, her voice cracking a bit, “Like an in-indirect-?”

Amity abruptly stood up. “I need water,” she said before dashing away. Luz looked at the abandoned lunch box, “Amity! You left your lunchbox!” she called out to the retreating figure.

Sighing, Luz took a dejected bite of the jerky substance before making a face at the awful aftertaste. Now that it was just herself at the table, Luz decided to eat her food before lunch ended. She’d better grab Amity’s lunchbox as well, while the two didn’t have any other classes together for the day, Luz was sure she could hunt Amity down.

The screaming bell screamed and Luz shot out of her seat, dumping the lunch tray into the trash that really was just the jaws of another monster. Luz scooped up Amity’s lunchbox and stashed it into her school bag before making her way towards the illusions branch of the school. She couldn’t wait!

Edric and Emira Blight masked their annoyance with a look of indifference.

Volunteering to help a bunch of flunkies was the last thing on their bucket list. If it wasn’t for Principal Bump’s pointed comments about their lack of community service, they would be doing so many other things. The twins had planned to create a bunch of illusions to scare a few kids in the locker rooms now that the ghosts had mysteriously left.

They shared a look before resigning themselves to a boring day-

The door burst open as a familiar multi-track kid barged right into the room with an infectious grin. “Hello, fellow illusionists!” Luz shouted before staring at the room and seeing that the regular teacher had been replaced by both Edric and Emira, “Oh, hi!”

The twins grinned at seeing a familiar face. Besides, the human underclassman was a riot to be with, especially because of her complicated relationship with Mittens. 

_This is gonna be fun._

Luz watched in amazement while Edric showed off an impressive illusion spell. Illusions could do anything the mind could think of! Literally! It was so awesome.

She cooed in awe as Emira cast an illusion of a flying griffin The griffin flew over her head before barfing up some illusion spiders that fell on her, which she instinctively brushed off. Living in the Owl House made one familiar with small insects. Not immune. Familiar. She could practically feel the ghosts of their small legs climbing over her school uniform.

_Ugh._

“Oops, sorry Luz,” Emira apologized before dispelling the illusion with expert use of magic. Luz chuckled, “Don’t worry! Nothing I haven’t faced before.”

“You know,” Edric started as Emira crossed her arms and smirked. “Mittens used to be scared of spiders.”

Luz gasped, “Really?” She didn’t really think Amity was scared of a lot of things. Amity was the type of person that had her life figured out and was in control of her destiny. Which was something Luz admired in her. The witch knew what she wanted and worked hard to achieve all her goals. The small fear of spiders just seemed so _adorable._

“Yeah, one time on her birthday we saw a spider on her windowsill and she threw an entire table at it!” Edric elaborated while Emira nodded beside him.

Luz grinned, “That’s so cute!” She casually started doodling a chibi version of Amity in the margin of her notebook. Then the sudden reminder of Amity’s lunchbox hit her. “Wait, I have Amity’s lunchbox, she left it at the cafeteria.”

Emira smiled like she knew something Luz didn’t, which to be fair, she probably did. “You know, did you know Edric and I gave her that lunchbox for her birthday?”

“Woah!” Luz said as she stopped doodling and gave Emira her undivided attention, “When’s her birthday?”

“It’s in five days,” Emira said, “I don’t think you want to go to the party though, Amity’s birthday parties are boring.”

That was the end of the conversation as the twins started asking Luz about her other classes and her new glyphs that she had figured out. But for some reason, even the awesome new magic stuff she was learning couldn’t drown out the mention of Amity’s birthday in the back of her head. Even though Amity was one of her best friends now, Luz still felt the need to impress her. After all, Amity was really cool and practically perfect!

Luz stared at her really messy room. It was small, cramped, and she saw at least 5 cockroaches scamper away when she opened the door. On the floor was her sleeping bag and the scrappy blanket she made. Bug poop could also be found in her room. To be completely honest, it didn’t look much better than it sounded.

She needed to clean up better.

Amity seemed to like cleanliness and organization. Her flabbergasted expression when seeing the inside of the Owl House for the first time had said everything.

_“So this is the Owl House?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“And you sleep here?”_

She turned to look at the stuff she had, mostly just human stuff she had taken from Eda’s trash pile. There was other stuff from the Boiling Isles though, like a rusty sword that had been duct-taped together and a weird cauldron she used for her potions assignments that used to be Eda’s. In truth though, Luz did not have much stuff and all the stuff she did have were either broken, old, weak, ugly, or all of the above.

Which meant she should go out in search of either an expensive gift or a very thoughtful one.

Luz stuck a hand into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up doodle of Azura. _Right. No money._ She shoved the doodle back in her pocket and made her way downstairs to ask Eda for some money.

“Eda?” Luz asked as she peeked her head into the living room. The older witch was nowhere to be seen. King was there though. “Hey King, where’s Eda?”

King stopped ripping apart the pillow, “She’s out to steal some money.”

Luz stopped right in her tracks. _Right, we’re criminals. Eda doesn’t have a stable job._ “Do you know where I could make any easy money?”

King looked at her funny, “Why do you need money?”

“Oh,” Luz chuckled nervously, “No reason.”

“Well, if you need anything just take it! It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?” King said as he pointed towards an overdue library book, “And if you can’t take it, then no one can have it!”

Luz looked at the library book, ‘ _Revolution for Rascals_ ’, and raised an eyebrow. Stealing was morally wrong, besides giving Amity a stolen gift was disrespectful to the righteous witch. It also made her look bad. Sighing, Luz made her way towards the markets. Maybe she could win a prize or something.

“Right, well I’m off to the market.” Luz opened the front door before turning around to face King, “Do you want to come?”

“Are we going to spill the tea?” King asked, “Or are we going to burn the ships down?”

“We’re just going window shopping, if I can’t buy anything I might as well take a good look at what’s in style, ya know?” Luz said as she closed the door behind King, who had decided to join her.

“Hoot hoot! I wanna be in style!” Hooty said.

“We’ll get you something cool,” Luz promised before scooping King up and running off towards the busy market place. _Commence mission to find Amity’s perfect present!_

King frowned, “Wait, we’re not throwing tea overboard?”

“We’re getting a present for Amity! How hard can it be?”

  
  


* * *

**Extremely hard.**

Luz found out after being banned from 2 stores for accidentally breaking stuff and running away. 

_“King!” Luz whisper shouted, trying to reach the curious demon only to knock over a whole shelf of assorted items. She gulped in fear before grabbing King and hightailing out of there._

_The angry store owner yelled back, “Curse you, miscreant!”_

_“Hello there, could I interest you in this beautifully hexed necklace?” A nice-looking sales lady asked, popping up from behind the stand. “It’s positively enchanting. They say that it wards off malicious beings of foul intent! Protection, gorgeous, and magical, everything a young witch could ask for!”_

_Luz looked at the necklace in awe. A specially enchanted necklace? A shiny one? And it protects you from evil beings?_ Be still my fantasy-loving heart! Enchanted items! _“How much is it?” Luz asked, reaching out tentatively._

_The sales lady grinned, “Why, this old thing? Your life.”_

_King stopped squirming around in Luz’s arm to look at the crazy sales lady, “Wow, this is a horrible deal.” Luz nodded, recoiling her hand and taking a step back._

_King leaped from her arms and snatched the necklace string before tossing the pendant straight at the sales lady, “But I’ve got a better deal!”_

_The sales lady screamed in agony before she went up in flames and the ash of her cinders flew into the pendant, causing a sickeningly green glow to shine from the ‘enchanted necklace’._

_Luz and King exchanged flabbergasted looks before making a run for it._

_She shuddered at the thought that the sales lady could’ve been her._

* * *

“Ugh, why can’t you just get her something she doesn’t have?” King suggested as they came back to the Owl House empty handed. While Hooty had been disappointed, Luz explained the whole fiasco with gusto and soon he had forgotten.

“Who, Amity?” Luz asked as she plopped down onto the worn couch. With a sigh, she leaned into the soft fabric of the couch and nestled herself into the marshmallow cushions.

From what she could remember, Amity liked to read. She liked Azura. Maybe Luz could draw a few doodles of Azura for her? But then she remembered that Amity was improving in her artistic ability. Her cross-hatching was improving dramatically and her lines had become more assured and bold. Besides, Amity deserved more than just doodles! Who knows if she even wanted that?

 _Think, Noceda! If you were Amity, what would you want?_ Luz rubbed her chin, pondering the notion. “If I’m Amity, then I would be super smart and really cool!” She looked at her plain nails, copying a pose she had seen Amity do several times against the locker monsters like the very essence of high society. “I would also have magic! Maybe a training wand?”

Luz wanted a magic wand, even if it was kind of cheating in magic. When she stole/borrowed Amity’s wand it was like doing magic- _Wait_ . _Amity already has a wand!_ Luz let out a frustrated groan as she plunged her face into the seat of the couch, inhaling the stale scent of old potato chips and cheese powder.

Amity was a big deal in a lot of ways. She had the status of the best student and the most popular one. Luz often felt worlds (ha!) apart with the green-haired witch. She also had a lot of money. Luz had seen the Blight Mansion, it was practically as big as the entire school! She may be naive and young, but she knew that houses that big meant you were loaded.

Luz was also clued in on that fact when they were walking through the markets of town together, trying to find Amity some headache medicine or something because of her lack of focus and fumbling words. That day also must’ve been really hot because Amity’s forehead was on fire! She checked! That day while they were walking, several adults let them through a crowded area with not even a word! They just parted and let Amity through like she was the Queen!

Which, with all the weird stuff that had happened today, wouldn’t even phase her.

_Maybe I could get her a crown then!_

Memories of an enchanting night and a magic dance battle against a nefarious beast hit her brain like a truck. _Oh right, she still has the tiara from when we were Grom Queens. Or, at least I hope she does! Mine is somewhere in that pile of stuff. I really need to organize it soon._

 _Hmm, maybe I could get something she wants? Something she wants really bad but can’t get it?_ Like in a lot of the stereotypical tropes, Amity had wanted good friends and now that she had good friends, she was a lot nicer. _No, that’s not it._ Amity was allowed to be nicer, to let down her walls, and just embrace herself.

But friendship wasn’t just something you could give, especially since they already had it in the first place. _Yeah,_ Luz glanced endearingly at the tear on the side of the couch, _friends._

And besides that, Luz was sure that the things Amity wanted were things she could never give. Like joining the Emperor’s Coven! That seemed to be the reason for Amity’s relentless pursuit of all things magical. Her dream of joining the Emperor's Coven just like Eda’s sister!

Anyways, what could the apprentice of the most powerful (and wanted) witch of the Boiling Isles do about the Emperor’s Coven? Besides, Amity was already Lilith’s apprentice and already on the right track to achieving that goal on her own. It would invalidate all her hard work and effort to get accepted because of something dumb.

In conclusion, Amity was rich and had practically everything in the Boiling Isles. 

In conclusion, Amity didn’t really want anything she didn’t have.

* * *

So what did you get someone who had everything and wanted nothing?

* * *

  
  


In times of crisis, Luz referred to the things she always relied on.

Boundless optimism and fanfiction.

The sacred texts of fanfiction always emphasized on a well-meaning gift that betrayed one’s hard work like a song they wrote or some handcrafted device that the other person could use in their daily life. That or overly expensive things like trips halfway across the globe, diamond rings and fancy jewelry, and a gazillion flowers.

Being friends with Willow and in the Plant Track meant that Luz had a lot of second-hand knowledge about plants. And most plants on the Boiling Isles were either deadly, poisonous, cannibalistic, or all three. 

Luz jotted all the ideas down nevertheless, something was better than nothing. The brainstorming process was vital to most plans. So there were flowers, jewelry, personal items, and dramatic songs. If Luz could get her hands on an instrument she could play with ease like a kazoo, she would totally serenade Amity.

_Wait, what? Serenade Amity? Wasn’t that in the OTP section of fanfiction? Could there be bromance serenading? And could I even pull that look off? Nope._

She crossed out flowers and jewelry. Since she didn’t see a kazoo anywhere, she crossed off music too. The only thing left was a personal item.

“So, what does Amity need on a daily basis?” Luz asked herself as she mentally checked through a list of things people used. Maybe something to do with paper? _But what?_ With a defeated sigh, Luz closed her sketchpad and started to work on her cool magic homework. Maybe she could start thinking about it more tomorrow! She could even ask Amity what she wanted for her birthday!

“Kid! Get over here and cut the vegetables before they run away!” Eda called from the kitchen as Luz rolled off the couch and made her way towards the kitchen.

“Coming!”

Luz made it her mission to seek out Amity at school the next day, after all, she still had the abomination witch’s lunchbox. The lunchbox was also one of the cutest things Luz had ever seen. 

“Hey, Willow!” Luz exclaimed as she watched her friend make her way to their locker monster, “Looking snazzy!” She made finger guns while Willow giggled and waved back.

“Good morning Luz.” Willow saw the lunchbox Luz was holding and a spark of recognition appeared in her eyes, “Is that Amity’s?”

“Yup!” Luz said, popping the ‘p’. “Speaking of Amity, do you know where she is? I really need to return this to her.” She held up the lunchbox again.

Willow shrugged, “She’s probably in her Abominations Class.” The powerful watch jutted a thumb towards the Abomination classrooms.

Luz grinned waving in farewell before bolting towards the Abominations class, hoping to catch a certain witch before classes started. Sure enough, five minutes after Luz stood by the entrance of the door, Amity walked into the hall with her usual grumpy expression.

“Good morning, Amity!” Luz called, causing the witch to halt in the middle of the hallway in shock as the human ran up to her with the lunchbox hanging off her arm. “You left your lunchbox yesterday! Don’t worry, I washed it for you.”

“Lunch! My Luz-Lunchbox!” Amity hid her face behind some of her books. She tentatively took the lunchbox back, it was cleaned until it was sparkling. “Thank you.” It was too early in the morning for Luz’s adorable antics.

Luz beamed, “You’re welcome, Amity.”

Amity could feel her heart jump at that bright smile. _Who needs the sun anyway?_ “Uh-Yeah. I am Amity. I mean- I’m welcome.” She gulped, praying that Luz wouldn’t notice. Fortunately for her, if Luz noticed she didn’t show any signs that she had.

“Isn’t your birthday coming soon?” Luz asked, getting really close to her face. “So I was thinking about it-” Luz was thinking about her birthday? “-and I didn’t really know what to get you.” 

Luz then fixed Amity with a super intense stare. Amity swore she could see her future flash through those warm brown eyes.

“Do you have anything you want? Like, something you want more than anything in the world?”

Amity could feel her face flare up and her heart start wheezing. “Anything I want? More than anything?” _Does that mean if I say I want to hold your hand during walks to the market, you’ll let me? Or we could read Azura books out loud and I can rest my head on your shoulder and feel the vibrations from your voice? Maybe I want you to take me out on a date?_

Her face was getting hotter by the second. Luz didn’t make it easier when she reached out to hold Amity’s right hand. By now, Amity was ready to plunge into the dark abyss of love for Luz. _Like I wasn’t already! If this is how I die, what a way to go._

Luz luckily backed away some as she nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Anything! Just say it and you shall receive!” The human struck a heroic pose that somehow came off as both dorky and cool.

Or maybe that was just what she thought through rose-tinted glasses.

Yeah… probably.

Amity took a deep breath through her nose, willing her cheeks to stop being so flushed by sheer willpower. Taking a moment to reassert herself, Amity quickly put a mask of normalcy. She was a Blight. She could totally thank Luz!

“-So what do you want?”

“ _You._ ” It sounded more like a breath than a word. Amity somehow lost the ‘thanks’ somewhere in the abyss. “I mean-Thank you. _Thank you._ Thank _you._ ” She took a deep breath and continued, “You don’t really have to get me anything for my birthday, I’m not expecting anything big.”

Luz made a ‘pfft’ noise as she shook her head and waved her hands. “You deserve a birthday present, Amity! C’mon, if you won’t tell me what you want, I’ll just get you a surprise!”

“A surprise?”

“Yeah!”

Amity giggled into her fist. “Alright then, Luz,” Amity smirked, leaning forward confidently like she was challenging Luz into a witch’s duel, “Surprise me. Good luck.” And with that, the witch stalked off into her class, leaving a disaster behind her.

Luz stood outside with the wind knocked out of her lungs as Amity retreated into the Abominations class. Once she caught her breath, Luz resolved herself to find Amity the perfect present. She had to surprise her now, she had to.

  
  


* * *

So what to get someone with everything in the world? What do you have to offer someone who rules the world? How do you please someone who has more treasures than the air you will breathe? What do you give someone who doesn’t want anything because they have everything they could ever want?

* * *

  
  


Luz let the sharp scrap metal fall onto the table as she marveled at her artwork. The light glyph on top of the enchanted pen Luz had made Eda fix glowed with a warm golden light. It would be perfect for taking notes in the dark! She glanced at the makeshift knife and then at her bandaged hands, hopefully, Amity would appreciate the gift.

Now she just needed to get it to Amity, it should be easy enough. Amity lived somewhere beyond that cliff, right? The cliff should be pretty close to the forest, right? She just needed to tunnel through those dark woods.

Grabbing the light-up pen with the carved light glyph on top, Luz shot through the doors so fast she couldn’t even hear whatever Hooty said. Diving straight into the thick of the woods, Luz barreled through the dirt path. She brushed off the cobwebs with her extra hand as she surged through a gap between two small bushes. After a while, she soon found herself lost in the woods with no sense of where she was going or where she came from.

Man, she wished the Boiling Isles had a map.

At least she had the whole day to search, right?

Besides, Blight Manor was enormous! She was bound to stumble upon it soon!

Lifting a fist to the rising sun, Luz grinned, and prepared herself for her mission!

  
  


Amity bade her friends farewell, going through a practiced script of thanking them for coming and their expensive gifts of things that lacked in originality. Their presents weren’t even things they thought she would enjoy! Instead, they were items they wanted her to have that made her more like them. They wanted her to be like them.

“Is that sad Mittens at her own birthday party?” Edric gasped dramatically after Skara left. Amity stopped staring at the rising moon and scowled at her older brother. Both twins couldn’t even stop teasing her on her birthday.

Emira grinned, “Of course it is, another lame birthday for the books.”

Amity growled, frustrated at her sibling’s teasing and at how accurate they were. She was pretty sure Luz was going to get her something for her birthday. Luz promised to get her a surprise. A surprise from Luz, the human, who had become something more to her somewhere among the pure idiotic adventures. Amity sighed, letting all of the repressed longing out in a long exhale.

Luz could give her a handshake and it would still be worth more to her than all of the expensive things she had owned.

Amity turned her back to the front door, maybe Luz was planning on surprising her tomorrow in school. She doubted the human even knew where she lived, even though the Blight Manor was one of the oldest and richest estates on the Boiling Isles.

A distant yelp called out from below the hill their mansion was built on, somewhere in the forest. With all the blood money the Blights had after accumulating millions over generations, it was only appropriate for their manor to be surrounded by the wild forests that were practically bursting with wild magic. The familiar silhouette of the trees rustled in the slivers of moonlight as a giant glow of some sort of crystal erupted out of the canopy. 

“AHHH!” A scream and a large crash was heard before silence returned to Blight Manor and its surroundings.

Edric arched an eyebrow to Emira, “Did we invite anyone over today?”

Emira shook her head, “Nope, today’s Mitten’s day.” The female twin looked at her younger sibling curiously, “Did you invite someone else?”

Edric gasped dramatically yet again, “Someone not on the parent-approved guestlist? For shame, Mittens.” Emira snickered, adding, “So scandalous!” complete with a dainty hand over her forehead.

Amity huffed, clearly frustrated from the disappointment in thinking she would see Luz on her birthday and her sibling’s teasing. “Knock it off, it’s probably some idiot in the woods getting eaten by a monster or something.”

She glanced back, surprised to see that the crystalline pillar was still there. For such a bizarre new addition to the woods, it sure was spontaneous. It stood tilting at an angle towards the manor, reflecting the lights of the stars and the moon with an ethereal blue. Almost like ice.

Ice.

 _It couldn’t be…_ Amity quickly stared down the hill, towards the direction of the crash. There were tiny spots of light, floating around a distant blurry figure. Golden dots floated around the shadowy figure as it made its way up the hill

What idiot would go through the woods to get to her house and not the regular dirt road like a normal witch? Which idiot would launch herself straight out of the woods with a blind guess and somehow get the direction right in a stroke of pure luck? Which idiot would walk off a fall from such height? Who would use such unconventional means to go to the Blight Manor?

A thief of course.

Emira and Edric smirked as they prepared a magic circle, “Do you think it’s those demon hunters? I heard they were looking around for a whole bunch of odd jobs, think they’re this desperate?”

Amity put up a hand and the twins stopped in the middle of their casting. “I don’t think they're a threat,” Amity muttered as the figure got closer so that they could see the mud-covered human with a bunch of buzzing golden lights twinkling around her.

Emira and Edric looked out in confusion, trying to make out who the incoming figure was.

“Amity!” Yup, that’s her name alright. And only one person could say it to make her heart stutter in a good way.

Luz kept running until she came to a stop a few feet in front of their front door. She was covered in dried mud up to her ankles, with sweat dripping down her face and back from her hectic times in the woods doing who knows what. The human paused for a moment, bending down as she tried to catch her breath. Luz panted, bone-tired from whatever shenanigans she got into in the woods.

Edric and Emira looked down at the human and chuckled among themselves, “What brings you to our neck of the woods?” Both twins smirked as the still hunched over human lifted a weary thumbs up.

“J-Just some-somebody’s birthday!” Luz rasped between breaths, finally lifting her head to look Amity in the eyes, “Happy Birthday, Amity!”

Amity smiled fondly at the stupid idiot in front of her, “Well, I have to say I’m impressed you’re still alive.”

Luz chuckled, wiping the sweat from her forehead and leaving behind a trail of mud, “You’d be surprised how often I get that. So, were you surprised? I bet you never expected this!” Luz gestured towards her giant pillar of ice that could still be seen through the trees like some kind of majestic statue.

“Surprised isn’t the word I’d use,” Amity finally after a lot of hesitation. 

“Right,” Luz said with a serious nod that was just a painful reminder of how cute Luz was, “I’ve got your present right here.” Luz twisted her arm to her back, fishing a peculiar pen from her hoody. The human used her other hand to grab Amity’s and dropped the pen in her palm gently like it was something to be revered. 

“A pen?” Amity asked, she had a bunch of these. Heck, she even gave some pens to Luz! Still, Luz gave her this pen and it was already her favorite pen. Not like she had favorite pens.

“I know it’s not much,” Luz said sheepishly before gesturing towards the pen, “But all you have to do is say the color and it’ll change the color of the ink! Plus, if you ever write in the dark and all, you just have to tap the metal top!”

Amity turned the pen over. It had a few dents, a few botches of mud was on it, and it didn’t look half as fancy as the other pens she had in abundance. She took a tentative finger and tapped lightly on the metal top, feeling the ridges of something carved on it. But before she could get a closer look at what it was, a small orb of golden light appeared.

Luz’s first spell, her signature move. 

Amity didn’t know how long she stared at that pen while the twins cooed at how cool and versatile it was. She tapped the small orb of light, snuffing it out and taking this time to look at the carved glyph on top of the metal cap. It looked exactly like the magic circle Luz drew back at the convention, perfect circle and all. The glyph was meticulously carved onto the small metal cap.

She did not doubt that carving the glyph would’ve taken heavy focus and days of trying and failing to get it right. For Luz to focus on this present, it meant more than just a writing utensil with cool upgrades. Luz sacrificed her time, fixed all her attention on this pen just _for her_. She looked at Luz’s hand as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck at something the twin’s had said, some of the mud had come off, revealing several scabs and a few childish bandages.

_Luz…_

“So… ” Luz cleared her throat as she turned towards the young Blight, “Do you like it?”

Amity nodded, at a loss for words that weren’t ‘Marry me right now’ and ‘I lo-like you a lot’. She settled for a simple, “Thank you,” that came out like more of a murmur than a normal thanks instead.

Luz smiled, somehow comprehending everything Amity wanted to say (well except for that one pesky little thought that haunted her very existence). 

“You’re welcome, Amity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amity: *literally just wants a 'happy birthday' card or something from Luz  
> Luz: ...  
> Luz: *carves light glyph on a pen*  
> Luz: *runs off into the woods where she thinks Amity's house is*  
> Luz: *spends the entire day in the woods* (during this time, she encounters and fights 4 mad animals, destroys like 24 trees, and gets stuck in the mud for like 2 hours, then gets chased around the woods by a super dangerous beast out for her blood until the dark night)  
> Luz: *yeets herself up on an ice pillar near midnight to escape super dangerous beasts*  
> Luz: *somehow lands in the Blight's backyard*  
> Luz: *runs up the hill in like 2 minutes*  
> Luz: Happy Birthday, Amity!


End file.
